La Bella Luna
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: É uma song-fic com a música la bella luna dos paralamas do sucesso. DS.


Disclaimer: A música " La bella luna" infelizmente já tem dono, e esse dono não sou e sim os Paralamas do sucesso. Já quanto a Sailormoon, é só mais um sonho distante, que para mim só vai se tornar realidade quando o Seya me pedir em casamento e desistir da bombom. Enquanto isso continua sendo da Naoko Takeuchi. 

La bella luna

Por mais que eu pense 

Que eu sinta, que eu fale 

Tem sempre alguma coisa por dizer

Era mais uma noite insone, ele tentava a todo custo adormecer, mas uma garota de cabelos loiros presos em odangos não o deixava em paz, a sua imagem povoava a sua mente, a sua voz ecoava em seus ouvidos como a mais doce das melodias e a simples lembrança de seu perfume já entorpecia, os seus sentidos. 

Por mais que ele precisasse de algumas horas de descanso, isso não era possível, pelo simples fato de ela existir e ele necessitar dela em cada momento de sua existência. Enquanto recordava-se de cada detalhe do rosto de sua amada se prendeu em alguns instantes na imensidão azul de seus olhos, como era bom mergulhar naquele mar de sinceridade e inocência. Ler através daqueles olhos tão sonhados e adorados, cada pensamento e emoção, do frágil ser que rendia todas as suas defesas com um sorriso, com uma única palavra. 

E pensando em palavras pensou em quantas vezes já não dissera a ela "eu te amo", com certeza milhares, mas nenhuma delas fora capaz de expressar toda a magnitude do sentimento que o tomava por inteiro e aumentava a cada dia, hora, minuto e segundo. Nisso mais uma vez chegou a conclusão de que palavras não seriam suficientes, precisaria de muito mais que isso para que ela sentisse por completo o seu amor. 

Por mais que o mundo 

De voltas em torno do sol

Vem a lua me enlouquecer 

Aquele amor que o envolvia, o aquecia e fazia com que parecesse que aquelas quatro paredes de seu quarto o quisessem sufocar, por isso resolveu ir um pouco até a janela para sentir o ar frio da noite. Ao debruçar-se no parapeito pode contemplar um céu negro repleto de estrelas, de certo uma visão muito bela, mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi a lua que era cheia e se erguia mais majestosa  do que nunca. 

Por alguns instantes sentiu o coração doer ante àquela imagem, era a saudade que voltava para o atormentar, alguns minutos depois as lágrimas já corriam pelo seu rosto, levando com elas um pouco da dor de seu coração, tentando assim aliviar carga tão pesada. 

À noite passada

Você veio me ver

À noite passada 

Eu sonhei com você 

Enquanto as lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, lhe turvando a visão, sentiu-se sendo arrastado para outro lugar, seus pensamentos o levavam a ela de novo, agora estava revivendo o sonho da noite passada aonde ela veio até ele. No sonho pode mais uma vez sentir o mel daqueles lábios pequenos e doces, e recordar o seu calor em um abraço, sentindo aquela pele alva e semelhante à seda em contato com a sua. Queria viver daquele jeito para sempre, pois tê-la em seus braços era algo que lhe provocava sensações tão boas que chegavam a ser  irreais. Ela irradiava uma luz intensa e provocava em seu ser uma sensação sublime de paz. Só ao lado dela se sentia daquela forma, por isso quando teve que acordar e voltar a realidade se recusou com todas as suas forças. 

Oh! Lua de cosmo 

No céu estampada

Permita que eu possa 

Adormecer

Quem sabe de novo

Nessa madrugada

Ela resolva aparecer

Ao voltar de seu devaneio fitou novamente a lua e sorriu, um sorriso triste porém sincero, aquele astro o lembrava tanto dela. E observando-o começou sem perceber a se perguntar o que a sua coelhinha da lua estaria fazendo naquele momento, ao pensar em certas situações viu-se rindo, ela exercia esse poder sobre ele. 

Em um ato impensado, como se fosse por instinto, desviou os olhos do céu e os vocalizou no seu relógio de pulso, já era 3:00 da madrugada, estava muito tarde e por isso resolveu voltar a cama para tentar dormir, quem sabe assim não sonharia de novo com ela.

Com esse pensamento fechou a janela olhando uma última vez para a lua e lhe suplicando para ela, que com toda a magia que exercia sobre ele, o ajudasse a adormecer.

Recostou a cabeça no travesseiro macio e pensou uma última vez nela, para depois ao se cobrir com as cobertas, já sentir o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo. Os olhos foram se tornando cada vez mais pesados, até que se fechassem por completo. Só deixando energia o suficiente para que ele em um sussurro, agradecesse a rainha de prata que ainda brilhava no céu. 

À noite passada 

Você veio me ver

À noite passada 

Eu sonhei com você

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, pegou-se sorrindo, pois mais uma vez o seu desejo se tornara realidade e ela lhe viera em sonho, para que ele pudesse amenizar um pouco da saudade que lhe machucava profundamente o coração. Satisfeito com o sonho da noite passada, estava pronto para encarar mais um dia longe dela, mais um dia cheio de preocupações e aulas. E durante esse dia, desejar intensamente a chegada rápida da noite, para que mais uma vez sonhasse com ela, e mais uma vez o mundo mágico do sonho permitisse ao seu coração apaixonado, desfrutar da boa companhia daquela que roubara o seu coração, pois naqueles momentos de descanso a barreira do tempo era quebrada, os limites eram atravessados, e a distância cortada em segundos.

N/A: Bem eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse fic e estou a espera de comentários.

Mail-me: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br  

                                              Bye and Kisses

                                                          Sweet Sakura.       


End file.
